Pieces of the Puzzle
by All The Little Flowers
Summary: When 5 year old Bella comes home to find her mother dead, shes shocked. Her dad spends day and night on the case and isn't there when she needs it most. But who is? Edward of course. AU, AH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody. This is a new story and it's called Pieces of the Puzzle. I try to update every other day. I TRY.  
**

**Summary: When 5 year old Bella comes home and finds her mother murdered on the floor she is shocked. Her father, Charlie, spends all day trying to find out who did it and isn't there when Bella needs it most. But who will be there? AH, AU**

**Bella POV**

I came home skipping; I couldn't wait until Mommy saw my flower drawing. I imagined her putting it on the fridge and photographers from all over the world coming to see it. "Bella" sang out my best friend, Edward. "You having a good time in space 'cause you were all zoned out?" I giggled and blushed. "Come on, Mommy's making cookies for snack today." His face lit up like it was Christmas as he said "Race you". "But it's not fair, I'm wearing a dress and you are wearing shorts." He snorted and ran away anyway. _Oh well _I thought as I ran after him.

When I got there he was standing in the kitchen his eyes wide open in shock. "What's wrong, you saw a spider?" I said, smirking. When I saw it I wished it _was _a spider. Lying on the ground was my Mommy, a knife at her side and a pool of blood surrounding her. Edwards concerned face was the last thing I saw when everything went black.

When I woke up, there were policemen in the house looking at Mommy and the house. Edward was at my side, handing me a cup of water. "Drink" he ordered. I sighed and accepted because i knew there was no point arguing with Edward. My dad was frantic, checking with the other cops, looking at the evidence and wiping tears from his eyes trying to remain strong. I suddenly felt very small. I cried into Edwards shoulder as he dragged me outside. I remember thinking of how much I hated murderers before I drifted off into a restless sleep on Edwards chest.

I woke up in my bed. It was a rare sunny day and I couldn't wait to spend it with Mommy. Yesterday hit me like a ton of bricks. I started crying and was expecting a warm cup of milk form Daddy but it never came. I went into his study and found him studying the bloody knife, not even acknowledging my presence. "Daddy" I called out. "Sweetie, go make yourself cereal, I'll be right downstairs." I knew he wasn't coming. I realized that I didn't even know how to make cereal when I came downstairs.I grabbed a granola bar and sat down still sighing.

I turned on the cartoons but even a dose of some good ol' Spongebob didn't cheer me up. I heard laughter and went to the window to inspect. Some kids my age were playing tag. They noticed me in the window and asked if I wanted to join them. I shook my head sadly. I walked back to the couch and fell asleep to the sound of the T.V.

"Bella, Bella wake up" I shook myself awake and stood up, frowning. "Hey, the ice cream truck is almost here, you wanna come." Maybe I should, I mean ice cream never hurt me and Mommy would want me to be happy. I ran outside, allowance in hand. "What would you like kids." "A cherry Popsicle" I said. "Grape for me and Ed-" Edward's sister Alice said. "Me too" Emmett interrupted. "I'll take a cherry too." Edward said trying his hardest to not laugh at Emmett. "Okie-Dokie, coming right up." A second later he handed us the sweet treat and we paid.

I licked it happily as I forgot what happened only yesterday. When I licked the last sweet drop my face dropped down into its now usual frown. "Come on, Bella I have to show you something." Edward tugged at my hand. "Fine" I reluctantly agreed. He dragged me into the woods onto our usual path but went farther then we had ever had before.

We reached a wide grassy meadow with rolling hills made of different wildflowers. There was a small circle of clear land around a crystal clear pond. A path made it easy to get to the pond."Wow!" I said, amazed. There was a small picnic blanket next to the pond with a picnic basket put perfectly into place. "Esme" I said. "Esme" he agreed. It was impossible for it to be someone else.

We sat down and ate the PB&J, juice and fruit messily. He handed me a small puzzle piece made of solid gold with the insides a gray smooth surface. What is this? "This" He said answering my unspoken question "Is a puzzle piece. I will give you them on special occasions. What happens when you put them all together is a surprise."

"Thank you so much!" I gasped. "Its nothing" He said. I gaped at home until he pointed out that Daddy would be mad if I stayed too long. I sighed and trudged myself home, Edward at my side. He seemed shocked when I used the key I had stole because I knew Daddy wouldn't open the door. I gave Edward a hug before going up to my room. I put on makeup from the fairy makeup set my Mommy had gotten me last year. I wiped it off and curled under my pink sheets, not even bothering to turn of the lights.

**AN: Please, please review! I'm dieing to know what you guys think. Even flames help. PLEASE! Do it for the puppies. =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody! OMG someone reviewed! Thanks so much Linneagb! Yay! Okay, let's get started. Wait, my chapters are short because I try to upload every day so I hope that sort of makes up for it. Okay, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing. All I do is complicate their lives.**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to a rainy day. "Oh come on Forks, can't you be sunny more often." I yelled out the window, hoping Forks would hear me. I took out my Firefly, which had Daddy, Edward and Esme on it so I can call them. I pressed the button to get Edward and waited. "Bella, are you okay" A velvety voice said through the phone. I giggled. "Can you come over please?" "Lemme see. ESME" I could hear Esme's faint 'yes'. "Yay!" "Okay Bella, I'm coming, bye."

3 minutes later Edward came in, covered with mud from bouncing in the puddles. "Hey Bells" I responded with hi and ran into the kitchen to get something. I came back with the golden puzzle piece and a little puzzle holder which could hold 20 puzzle pieces. "Look what I found!" I said bouncing up and down like a Alice. "How did you know there were 20 puzzle pieces?" He said, confused. "It said it on the back of the puzzle piece." On the back there was words engraved stating: 20 pieces. Solid 14K gold. Good Luck. I had no idea what it meant but Edward said I'd figure out soon enough so I went along with it.

We ran outside to the play set Daddy had built for us to play on. One slide was pink and the other was blue same thing with the swings too. Edward and I started swinging and talking randomly. After a while we decided to climb our big maple oak. We climbed for what felt like hours until we reached the last sturdy branch. Then I realized I couldn't get down. I quickly told Edward this. The thought uh oh was going through my head now. The neighborhood bullies were coming our way. "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage" They sang taunting us. "Hey Bella, why don't you go kiss Edward" They sneered.

I'll give them what they want. I reached out and kissed Edward on the lips before wiping my mouth and yelling "Cooties! Ewwwww". "Hey!" I shrugged and watched the mean kids faces. Their expressions ranged from shocked to grossed out to little Lauren Mallory's furious face. "Hey, you gotta do what gotta do." Edward said before turning around to talk to me.

**AN: So, what do you think, what do you think. Sorry for such a short chapter today. My sister keeps stealing my Kindle and I have to go grab it from her and my mom is yelling at me to come down and eat dinner because I've been on the computer think I got home from school.**


	3. AN:

Hello, peeps! Well aperentley, my stupid computet broke down. Im typing this on my tablet at midnight so... Im probaly not going to this and start a series of oneshots. I might put this up for adoption later. I may post the very ending of thd story if you wamt to know what happens next. This was not proofread.


End file.
